


Coffee

by minimoonp



Category: Mini Mitsuru Morning
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

Every morning before going out, Shoto would make his coffee. 1 table spoon of cream + 3 spoonfuls of sugar = the perfect cup, that was his favorite equation--one of them anyway. Every morning he'd gather his things, and every morning he'd sit his perfect cup of coffee on the mailbox by his apartment door as he locked up. Every morning when he'd turn back to grab it, his coffee would be gone, and he's see a short girl with green hair turn the corner heading down the stairs. Every morning, Shoto would go to work without coffee, and when he'd return home a note would be waiting for him on his mailbox.

It would be a meticulously written note, thanking him for the coffee. The penmanship was gorgeous, and there would be an overexaggerated drawing of what he could only guess was her face. He had kept each and every one of them, for some reason or another, since the month began. There was one for each day of the week, even the weekends, each one different saying things like, _'Thanks for the jo!'_ or _'Aw, missed that perfect cup today.'_ She'd even switch up the colors of the paper, and each drawing was even sillier than the last.

Shoto wished he could confront her about it. Tell her that stealing was wrong, and if she wanted coffee she could make it herself--or at least ask. He had built himself up one morning to do just that when he realized it was Saturday. Not wanting to give up, he got ready at his usual time and made not one, but two cups of coffee before heading out. He sat the cups down, and began locking up as usual. He heard the apartment door next to his close, and just like a cat trying to steal a canary, he saw her stealthily creep over out of the coner of his eye. Just as she was about to grab the cup, she stopped, noticing the second cup beside it. It was then that she started to laugh, and he turned in surprise. Was there something funny about stealing other peoples coffee, he had to wonder.

"I see you mae two cups of coffee today, and just to speak to me no less." she said, a big smile on her face.

"What makes you think this was just a ploy to talk to you?" Shoto questioned, true as it was.

"Well, today is Saturday. You're never awake this early on a Saturday."

"Uh, well, I..."

He couldn't seem to find the words. Just moments ago, he wanted to scold the girl for stealing, but he seemed somewhat entranced by her smile. She was a very small girl, he'd known that already, but now standing before her she seemed even tinier. He was surprised she wasn't a bit fearful, most people were and they were even taller than her. She had bright green hair, with eyes to match, and her skin had a bit of a tan to it he noticed.

"Anyway, I guess I should introduce myself, huh? My name's Toru Hara, your next door neighbor. Thanks for the morning coffee, but also, sorry for stealing it, y'know?"

"R-Right, and I'm Shoto Shukei. Your neighbor, and victim of your coffee pilferings."

"I said I was sorry didn't I? Also it's your fault for making such good coffee, it's just the way I like it." she said, sticking out her tounge.

The two talked for a while longer, and Shoto learned that Toru always goes for a morning jog around the time he always left for work. The first time she stole his coffee was completely on a whim, as she had stayed up late the night before and was so exhausted she didn't even want to go out. The smell of coffee was so strong, and Shoto wasn't paying attention anyway, so she grabbed it and left. She thought he'd get angry, so after she got back she left a thank you note. He never came by to complain or anything, so she thought she'd try at it again. There were similar results and so before she knew it, it was a daily occurence. She was just surprised it took him a month to say anything.

He ended up going on a jog with her that day, or more like a walk (Shoto wasn't in the best of shape, tall as he was) and they got to know each other better. Toru was a storyboard artist, with some commissions here and there on the side. She doesn't have time to leave her house much, she told him, and thus the morning jogs to help keep her in shape. Shoto on the other hand was a Statistician who works with numbers all day. She felt extra sorry for stealing his coffee then, anyone would need a morning pick-me-up for that. He just laughed, telling her it wasn't as bad as she though, but she could beg to differ.

The two, though only getting to know each other for a couple of hours, seemed to get along really well. They were much nicer than the other had anticipated. Before they knew it, they were back in the apartment building.

"Well Miss Hara, it was nice getting to know you."

"Please, Toru is fine. And it was nice getting to know you as well. I'm also glad we got this whole coffee thing taken care of." Toru replied. They had agreed that Shoto would just make two cups, which he honestly didn't mind, seeing as she had finally asked.

"Anyway, I guess I best be going then." Shoto said unlocking his door.

"Oh, wait just a moment!" Toru shouted as if remembering something. She quickly opened her door and dashed inside. A minute or so passed before she popped back out. "Here you go! See you later." she said handed him a note on a pink sheet of paper, and went back inside.

Looking at it, her handwriting, though a little rushed that day, still looked beautiful, and the note read,

**"Thank you once more for the coffee. I had alot of fun, care to jog again next weekend? Maybe breakfast after. Call it a date?"**

and in the bottom corner was a little blushy doodle with a heart.

The next morning when Toru went out for a jog, there on Shoto's mailbox was a cup of coffee and a note on white paper that read,

**"Sure, call it a date."**

There was also a drawing, not as professional as her handiwork, of Shoto's face with a big smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> •The guy next door/my roommate always steals my coffee, so I started to make extra AU  
> http://sam-sour-wolf.tumblr.com/post/96879594159/ok-but-have-you-considered


End file.
